Candra (Earth-616)
, Candra of the Floating Spires | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Externals; formerly ; Bond ; Tithe Collector ; Gideon ; Wolfgang von Strucker | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New Orleans; formerly Egypt, Paris, Spain | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Power Broker; Benefactor; Petite Chou club owner | Education = Self-taught over centuries | Origin = Mutant- | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Lee Weeks | First = Gambit #1 | Death = Scarlet Spider Vol 2 19 | HistoryText = Origin Candra who have been revered to as The Benefactress and Candra of the Floating Spires, is part of a rare subspecies of immortal mutants called Externals and represents Guile. Other then Candra’s dealings with the High Lords and her Heart-Gem nothing is known of her past before her involvement with Assassins and Thieves Guild of New Orleans as well the Egyptian Thieves Guild. High Lords A thousand years ago when some of the Externals formed the High Lords, she declined to join preferring to play the power broker alone. To that end out of fear of what the High Lords might due, she possible through her alchemy and telekinesis placed the arcane energy of her immortal heart into the gem so the others could not kill her. But at a cost, with the gem Candra has full access to her abilities, without it she is vulnerable and if overexerted will weaken. The Guilds Generations ago Candra came to the new world where she established a pact with the New Orleans Assassin's and Thieves Guilds. Through which she would provided the Assassins with Power , enough to protect her should Candra's immortal brethren intend to due her harm. The Thieves with Elixir of Life to extend their ability to divine and resurrect the Old Kingdom. These would be provided by monetary tribute from each guild, every curtain number of years through a ritual called “Tithing” she have Tithe Collector. Stealing Power In 1891 London; angry for the Thieves Guild failure to acquire the Momentary Princess forced Jacques LeBeau and Rouler Marceaux to gather as much monetary tribute to make up for it, Candra kidnapped their kids Jean-Luc LeBeau and Belize Marceaux. But the Tithe Collector wanting to restore the way things were, helped Jacques bring her a text of gestation chamber En Sabah Nur. Thanks to Gambit from the future, alone with Courier came back to help his father and the guild be free of Candra made her aware of the man Dr. Nathan Milbury that knew of the location of the gestation chamber. As Candra went to America she sent the guild to find Nathan Milbury, while Gambit knowing Milbury was really Sinister tried to stop them. With his father Jean-Luc LeBeau, just a kid then and the rest of his guild captured by Sinister, long with his friend Courier he made a deal. If Sinister would free his clan and send them En Sabah Nur for Candra, as well as fix Courier and he’ll give him a piece of his brain in return. Once the guild made it beneath the pyramids outside of Banī-Mazā in Egypt they were confronted by En Sabah Nur's servant Ozymandias. But unbeknownst to Guild LeBeau Candra had been fallowing them, after she appears she imprisoned Ozymandias with her telekinetic powers and waited for the guild who learned this place dates back to their earliest ancestry to translate the texts within the walls of En Sabah Nur ancient citadel which will give her powers to fold space through her magic as En Sabah Nur does through science. But before the guild could begin Gambit with The Courier and Sinister suddenly appeared using a transport ship Sinister got from En Sabah Nur years back, Gambit quickly attacks Candra catching her of guard. Candra enraged and deciding that she could take En Sabah Nur's power anytime begins to bring the sanctum down but she is stopped when attacked by Sinister who quickly over powers her with his new found metamorphic ability. Defeated she begs for him to stop and as he does Sinister reveals the High Lords who knew of her plans come to stop her for all of them know En Sabah Nor's citadel is not to be touched, his glacier crawl to power is not to be interrupted. For their greater glory awaits the Millennial Dawn and Candra's actions put that at risk. Wanting a Glimpse of Tomorrow 1943 during WWII in Leipzig, Germany; Candra had teamed up with Wolfgang von Strucker, who saw the Momentary Princess back in 1916 during WWI. The Momentary Princess appears ones every 27-29 years for a few minutes in the same place, and planned to use Strucker to help find it but she had no plans on sharing it. Jean-Luc LeBeau who also saw it but back in 1917 teamed up with Nick Fury and the Howling Commandos to stop Hitler from getting it. But when Jean found it first he was attacked by Strucker, who he quickly beat when Candra appeared. She tried to get him to give it to her, but the Howling Commandos showed up and attacked her. As they tried to keep her busy Jean-Luc let go of the Momentary Princess and it disappeared, knowing it’ll be another 27-29 years before she’ll get a second chance left. A Stolen Heart Some time in the late 20th century Candra's Heart-Stone was stolen by a from her mansion just beyond the city of Kasime near Cairo. Candra was unable to find any clues for when the thief stole the gem a trap was set off, through lightning the guards were incinerated and the building was obliterated in a white light. Unbeknownst to Candra, who would not believe a young thief Ororo Munroe and kid of the thieves king of Egypt and the one keeping her from doing to the New Orleans guild to Achemed El-Gibar had stolen from her. It would be more than two decades later before Candra would learn who had taken the Heart-Gem. To the Pig In Granada, Spain; Candra was in her Palace doing business with The Pig's men, when a 15 year old Remy LeBeau helping his cousin Etienne Marceaux broke into her home. Attempting to help his cousin with “De Tilling”, a rite of passage for the Thieves Guild by steal an ancient chalice that belong to her. But Candra recognized Remy from when his future self interfered with her in the past, had The Pig's men interrupt their rite of passage and apprehend them. Liking how The Pig's men handled things Candra decided to purchase his herd, kids that have been enslaved and modified to serve his different clients needs. As for Remy who did not know her Candra gladly gave him and his cousin to The Pig, a mutant crime boss and slaver who dealt in human trafficking and genetic experiments. The Tithing As Candra was in her Paris home enjoying a romantic time with the High Lord and fellow External Gideon, which the full extant of their partnership is unknown, the Tithing is underway for the Guilds of New Orleans. But with the dying Bella her brother Julien returned, he planned to use his sisters then husband Gambit to get the Elixir of Life from his clan. Who though Candra was no longer the Thieves Guild benefactress, they still participated in the Tithing every generation. When this plan failed Julien with his assassins and thieves tried to take the elixir from Tithe Collector, but failed as the Collector escaped and went to Paris to warn Candra. Gideon needing to handle business of his own left, but Candra would rather deal with her own affairs especially knowing Gambit was coming for the elixir. Candra kidnapped Gambit’s father Jean-Luc and when he arrived she was going to make him kill his father for the elixir, but Julien and his mercenaries attacked trying to kill Candra for the elixir. Gambit saved her and after she promised not to kill his father Gambit stole the elixir from her cleavage while kissing her. Once she realized the theft, Candra enraged would go after Gambit only to find the elixir destroyed, Julien dead at the hands of his father and head of the Assassins Guild Marius Boudreaux. With Rogue watching over Bella for Gambit, Candra ordered the Guilds to kill Gambit but Jean-Luc as well as Marius refused. With both sides having enough and neither wanting anything more to due with Candra or the elixir broke the packet, and left her with neither the Assassins or Thieves Guild. The Egyptian Guild Of Thieves Upon learning of a latent mutant named Jamil and the dying thieves king of Egypt Achemed El-Gibar she came to Cairo's Gaza and meets her servant Bond. After she found Jamil who she planed to help develop his powers to its fullest and claim it for her own, convinced him to not only join her but that he should be the next leader after El-Gibar. Candra with Jamil and Bond went to meet El-Gibar, but when Candra confronted El-Gibar's home she was confronted by Gambit, Storm and Jean Grey. After a few words and a brief fight between Bond and Gambit she left with Jamil much to El-Gibar's displeasure, but the X-Men went after them to save Jamil. After the X-Men extracted the whereabouts of Candra's palatial from some street urchins they are confronted by Jamil and his gang before they could go. Once Jamil's gang is defeated Candra appears with Bond and using her power to collapse the building around them, kidnaps Karima who came to stop Jamil. Later at Candra's palatial estate on the outskirts of Cairo she ordered Jamil to prove his loyalty by killing Karima, but before he could the X-Men who were saved due to Jean's telekinetic field and Storm breaking them free interrupted. Storm challenges Candra for Jamil, they fight outside in the desert. Storm tries using her powers but cannot get through Candra's telekinetic field which unbeknownst to Storm started to weaken without her Heart-Stone, so resorted to fists Candra slightly weakened was overwhelmed. As Bond tried to step in Gambit attack him, and when Jamil went to due the same Jean stopped him. While Candra appeared beaten she had been secretly charging up a psionic blast to kill Storm, but Karima threw a knife into Candra's hand stopping the attack. Even with her defeat Candra still claimed Jamil when he chooses to go with her, but unbeknownst to everyone he was just a manifestation of the true mutant Karima. When El-Gibar dead shortly after Storm announced Karima has the new leader of the Egyptian thieves, preventing Jamil from ruling and Candra from becoming benefactress as she did in New Orleans. Enemies Unit Candra was also behind Belladonna's abduction of Cody, the boy sent into a coma by Rogue's first kiss, in an attempt to torture Gambit by trapping Rogue and having her killed. Fortunately, Rogue survived the attempt. Immortal Heart Some time later, Candra's 'heart gem' was stolen by one of Karima's illusions. Due to one of the illusions claiming to be involved with the Shadow King and Storm's former master in Egypt, the X-Men investigated. When Storm's teacher Achmed El Gibár died, Candra convinced the young thief Jamil, who seemed to be a powerful mutant, to join her, promising him even greater power. However, when Candra used Jamil to lure Storm to her and reacquire her Heart (the power gem), it was discovered that Jamil was only a psychic projection of Karima, another young thief, who was the true mutant. Cyclops destroyed Candra's Heart, and it appeared that Candra died as a result. Return of an External According to herself, the X-Men only destroyed Candra's body but not her psyche. Candra managed to "take strength from death... enough to augment her remaining power and slowly pull back the pieces of her body back together", a process which was hastened by tributes from the Assassins Guild. Still a zombie-like figure, Candra, calling herself the "Red Death", tried to get the essences of Scarlet Spider and Wolverine to finally return entirely, but was stopped by the duo, with the help of some rogue members of the Guild. After a ferocious battle against Wolverine, she was killed by Scarlet Spider, who stung her in the head. Belladonna announced that she would still find a way to return. | Powers = Candra was a very powerful telekinetic. As an External, she was immortal. Immortal: Her aging process is greatly retarded and she can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. *''Rapid Healing:'' She has the ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds. Telekinesis: She has the ability to move objects with the mind. Telekinetic powers allow her to levitate and direct nearby objects, project psionic force bolts, propel herself through the air, cloak herself and others from detection. *''X-Factor Activation:'' Candra can use this ability at a molecular level and often uses it to activate latent mutant genes in individuals, granting them active mutant powers. She has also implied that, once given, she can also take these abilities away, presumably by returning the appropriate genes to their latent states. | Abilities = Seemed to have knowledge of alchemy and medicine. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Elixir of Life | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killed by Kaine Category:Externals Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Killed by Cyclops Category:Regeneration Category:Telekinesis